Talk:Special Air Service/@comment-98.216.240.58-20130226224407/@comment-4844014-20130227181551
Me above and I've decided I am going to respond to this debate, looking at USMC vs. SAS . That battle was poorly made, incorrect and is up for a rematch or deletion because of it's faults. Not only are all the SAS weapons completely wrong, but many of the votes were poorly and lack proper details. Anyway, the SAS would thwart the USMC any day, it's unbelievable, so let me try and explain this to you for your simple mind that thinks the best way to get a message across is by sitting on a anon account and typing in capitals. The SAS is a special forces unit, the USMC is a standard infantry. They are designed completely differently in case you didn't know. The SAS is a special forces of about 500-800 men whom are specifically trained alot more extensively and more advanced than an army/naval infantry like the USMC for the kind of tasks they are given. This is because a special forces unit like the SAS is designed to do missions that standard infantry/naval infantry like the USMC, or this case Britsh Army, cannot do, that's the whole f-cking point of special forces you idiot. Because special forces units like the SAS have to do the missions that standard infantry are unable to do, this means that at the cost of their being fewer men, their training is much, much, much, much, much, much, much more advanced, challenging and tough simply because only the best will be able to perform in these missions and succeed. Obviously because the standards are harder for a special forces unit, only the best will pass the training which will make them much better soldiers than standard infantry like the USMC so they can tackle the missions that USMC soldiers can't do. That is basically the entire boundaries of special forces in a nutshell and explains why your a poorly educated boob unable to grasp proper understanding on the matters of training, experience, let alone the purpose of special forces. The SAS are better than the USMC. The USMC are made to fight wars in a completely different scenario and for a totally different purpose. They are the ground infantry and a USMC soldier's training does not extend to the kind of skills that an SAS trooper requires because they don't need that kind of skills. The SAS troops receive much longer training so not only can they develop a much better mindset for the variety of special forces training they will endure but also so they have the kind of skills necessary for the variety of purposes they serve, including espionage, counter-terrorism, close quarters combat, vehicular warfare, anti-explosive missions, sabotage missions, stealth related missions, hostage rescue missions, sniper missions, assassination missions, naval warfare missions, deep sea diving related missions, arctic warfare missions, raids, etc.. Your a poorly educated, jumped up idiot who thinks he knows best but lacks very little understanding in both the SAS and in general the purpose of special forces as far as you've shown. The SAS have defeated the US Navy SEALs and currently have no defeats and if you actually use your brain, you might figure that if the SAS can beat the SEALs who are better than the USMC, that obviously means the SAS are better than the USMC. USMC training is very small compared to SAS training and doesn't require such extensive needs because the purpose of the USMC is to mainly fight the ground battles related to naval warfare, the SAS covers both all aspects of ground warfare as well as a massive variety of purposes and as a result, provides much more advanced and varied training which lasts longer to ensure that both only the best get into the SAS and to ensure that the best soldiers are produced. The cost of the SAS being at such a standard of having such good men is the fact they have small numbers, but this does not weaken them at all, judging how they've succeeded in countless wars, defeated another special forces unit in real life, pulled off a hostage rescue mission in roughly 7 minutes, successfully completed a raid on a military airfield with no casualties, liberated a prison of hostage takers, fought in a miniature Vietnam war with no, if not minimum casualties and much more. Get some proper understanding on special forces and ground infantry, get an account on this website to prove you have the guts to properly debate this, and shut up.